


Скрытые таланты

by Kaellig



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2016, KGB, MI6, Pre-Canon, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Она работала на МИ-6, он — на КГБ. Их первая встреча произошла в Париже.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hidden Assets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173705) by [glinda4thegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glinda4thegood/pseuds/glinda4thegood). 



**_Париж, весна 1970 года_ **

Виктория сидела, затаившись в темноте и наблюдая за объектом через прицел трёхлинейной винтовки Ли-Энфилд L42.

Ночной воздух был прохладным и свежим; небольшой дождь прошёл в Париже вскоре после заката, но сейчас, четырьмя часами позже, о нём напоминали только редкие капли, отбивавшие дробь на козырьке под окнами отеля. Из затемнённого уголка, который Виктория выбрала своим наблюдательным пунктом, уличный свет казался приглушённым и сюрреалистичным; фары проезжавших мимо машин отражались сверкающими брызгами в каплях дождя на оконных стёклах.

Словно ожившая картина Кортеса «Рю де ла Пэ в дождь».

Напротив, через дорогу, высился старый жилой дом, крепкий и в хорошем состоянии, с фасадом, украшенным изящными лепными коронами. Виктория не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии поразглядывать детали декора, пользуясь тем, что в квартире напротив пока не наблюдалось никакого движения. Архитектура и дизайн всегда были слабостью, граничившей с хобби. Номер, который она занимала, тоже размещался в старом здании, не менее ухоженном и крепком, отличавшемся роскошью того особого качества, которое лишь слегка тускнеет с годами.

Её окно смотрело точно на небольшой балкончик, примыкавший к гостиной, в квартире, где остановился объект. Виктория наблюдала за его передвижениями последние три дня, дожидаясь встречи, ради которой её прислали из Лондона: человек, с которым встречался объект, был её целью.

Виктория выпрямилась, отстраняясь от своей винтовки, и потянулась, разминая сначала руки, затем ноги.

— Герман Браун, биохимик, — обозначил на брифинге её цель сэр Малкольм, седоусый солдат старой закалки, восседавший за столом, в окружении книжных полок и картин с изображением парусных кораблей. — Последние десять лет работал на коммунистов в НИОКР. Унося ноги из Москвы, Браун прихватил с собой секретные документы, которые теперь надеется передать в заинтересованные руки в обмен на постоянное убежище в какой-нибудь стране с тёплым климатом. Советы наверняка попытаются его вернуть. Для нас это было бы крайне невыгодным исходом. Но зато для нас было бы выгодно, если бы Браун нашёл новое место работы. Вы понимаете, о чём я, мисс Уинслоу? — Он сложил кончики пальцев вместе и окинул Викторию тем самым покровительственно-оценивающим взглядом, которого она ожидала от высшего командования. 

— Конечно, сэр Малкольм, — чинно кивнула она и замолчала, позволяя ему решить, что выдержанная им «многозначительная» пауза достаточно ясно пояснила суть задания: ей поручали совершить убийство.

— Что ж, хорошо. Ваша миссия заключается в том, чтобы помочь Брауну уйти в отставку. Можно не церемониться, за вами подчистят. — Он нахмурился и потёр переносицу. — Должен признать, мы сейчас несколько стеснены в кадрах. До моего сведения довели, что у вас пока нет опыта самостоятельной работы в поле, но начальник штаба уверен, что вы готовы к этому заданию. Если вам не удастся подобраться к цели, ваше резюме не пострадает. Но успешное завершение миссии стало бы важным дополнением к вашему личному делу.

Движение в окне через дорогу вернуло Викторию к действительности, и она снова прильнула к окуляру винтовки, полностью сосредоточившись на происходящем. Высокие окна между гостиной и балконом, чуть скрипнув, распахнулись настежь. Свет, падавший из гостиной, чётко очертил фигуру мужчины — объекта, за которым Виктория следила последние три дня.

У него был паспорт гражданина Эквадора, выданный на имя Хуана Круза. Как успела выяснить Виктория, сеньор Круз свободно говорил на испанском, португальском, французском и английском, и только когда он говорил по-английски, можно было различить лёгкий акцент. Возможно, он просто не пытался его скрыть — и эта мысль почему-то развеселила Викторию. Несмотря на то, что её объект выглядел как самый настоящий уроженец Южной Америки, он был русским.

Круза нельзя было назвать крупным. Он обладал спортивным телосложением с хорошо развитой мускулатурой груди и плечевого пояса и был выше Виктории едва ли больше, чем сантиметров на пять. У него были тёмные, зачёсанные назад волосы и яркие голубые глаза под такими же тёмными бровями. Он не был красив, по крайней мере, не в привычном понимании; его лицо казалось высеченным из грубого камня — незавершённой скульптурой. Но более внимательный взгляд замечал хорошо вылепленные скулы, решительную линию челюсти, отчётливую ямочку на подбородке и полные губы, которые так легко было представить растягивающимися в улыбке.

Именно таким должно быть лицо молодого русского из рабочего класса. Лицо агента КГБ.

Круз снял пиджак, распустил и стянул с себя галстук, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, приоткрывая грудь, покрытую густыми тёмными волосами. Он явно не собирался больше покидать апартаменты этой ночью. Судя по всему, он ожидал гостя.

Виктория посмотрела на часы. Было десять минут первого. За это мгновение Круз успел вернуться внутрь и ненадолго исчез где-то в пространстве между гостиной и спальней. Спустя несколько мгновений он снова появился в поле зрения. В его руках была только что распечатанная пачка сигарет. Круз закурил и замер у окна, затягиваясь табачным дымом и глядя вниз, на улицу.

Голова. Сердце. Живот. Любая из трёх точек представляла сейчас идеальную мишень. Круз стоял в расслабленной позе человека, не подозревающего о том, что за ним наблюдают, тем более — через прицел винтовки: ноги чуть расставлены, голова запрокидывается, когда он выпускает в свежий ночной воздух струю дыма, свободная рука заложена в карман зауженных брюк. В такой позе ткань должна была натягиваться сзади, выгодно обрисовывая крепкую задницу и накачанные бёдра. Виктория пожалела о том, что ей доступен сейчас исключительно вид спереди. За эти три дня она вдоволь насмотрелась на Круза и имела возможно оценить его фигуру с самых разных ракурсов. Представители её профессии неизбежно становились экспертами в оценке физического состояния, но фигура Круза безусловно привлекла бы внимание Виктории, даже если бы это не было её работой.

Уверенный в себе. Опасный. Профи.

За все эти дни он ни разу не выходил на улицы Парижа без ножа и как минимум двух пистолетов. Но сейчас он был без оружия и стоял на хорошо освещённом месте, превращаясь в лёгкую мишень.

Круз раздавил окурок в пепельнице и бросил взгляд в сторону холла. Преодолев расстояние до входной двери в несколько быстрых шагов, он распахнул её и впустил гостя.

Наконец-то. 

Герман Браун пришёл на встречу один, но при оружии. Виктория оценивающе оглядела свою цель. Он выглядел несколько старше, чем на фотографии из личного дела, более уставшим и напряжённым. Он явно знал, как пользоваться пистолетом, и предусмотрительно держался на расстоянии от Круза. Впрочем, что-то подсказывало Виктории, что если дело дойдёт до применения силы, у Брауна не будет ни шанса.

«Вы Круз? Деньги при вас? Вы достали для меня билет на самолёт?» — прочитала Виктория по губам Брауна, сразу машинально переводя на английский. Лицо Круза она, к сожалению, видеть не могла, зато наконец-то оказалось удовлетворено её желание посмотреть на него со спины. 

Он кивнул и что-то ответил. Браун, расслабившись, чуть опустил пистолет.

Круз вышел из гостиной, оставив гостя одного. Тот, нахмурившись, подошёл к раскрытому окну, и палец Виктории мягко потянул спусковой крючок.

Первая пуля попала точно в центр лба, вторая, сразу за ней, — в сердце.

Задание было выполнено.

Круз, вернувшись в гостиную, обошёл тело и как ни в чём не бывало взял телефонную трубку. Виктория выпрямилась, отрываясь от окуляра, и принялась методично разбирать винтовку.

В этот момент в её номере зазвонил телефон.

Виктория быстро отшатнулась от окна и упала ничком на пол рядом с кроватью. Некоторое время она лежала не шевелясь, пока телефон продолжал звонить. Затем осторожно, не отрываясь от пола, подползла ближе к столу и, нашарив рукой телефон, стащила его на пол.

— Алло?

— В ящике прикроватной тумбочки вы найдёте ключ от другого номера вашего отеля. — Голос Круза звучал мягко и спокойно, тот больше не пытался прятать свой русский акцент. — Я был бы рад встретиться с вами и выпить вместе по рюмке водки. Только снимите этот парик, прежде чем прийти. Это совершенно не ваш цвет.

Виктория положила трубку на место. Бросив быстрый взгляд поверх подоконника, она даже без окуляра разглядела, как Круз методично собирает свои немногочисленные вещи и тщательно протирает все поверхности. Не поднимаясь с четверенек, Виктория добралась до прикроватной тумбочки. В ящике действительно нашёлся ключ с привешенным к нему номерком: 7-5.

Когда именно ключ оказался там? Виктория легко могла представить едкую насмешку, с которой сэр Малкольм задал бы ей этот вопрос. 

Она уложила разобранную винтовку в чехол, затем оглядела себя в зеркало ванной комнаты. «Это совершенно не ваш цвет». Круз явно заметил её, пока она следила за ним. Было бы интересно спросить у него... Виктория стянула тёмно-каштановый парик и вытащила заколки, удерживавшие под ним её собственные волосы. Спутавшиеся локоны с трудом поддавались движениям расчёски, и Виктория, сдавшись, просто заправила их за уши.

По протоколу она должна была немедленно покинуть отель, используя запасные пути отхода. Миссия была успешно завершена, и ей совершенно не требовалось знать, почему Круз позволил убить Брауна. Её текущего опыта и уровня подготовки было явно недостаточно для того, чтобы пытаться получить ответ на этот вопрос самой, этим должны были заняться те, чья квалификация была гораздо выше. И тем не менее Виктория не могла не задуматься о том, чем именно выдала себя и не стало ли виной тому повышенное внимание к его заднице.

В конце концов, это не более чем профессиональная вежливость и дань уважения коллеге, к тому же личное знакомство с вражеским агентом могло расширить её знания о противнике — так говорила себе Виктория, заходя в лифт и нажимая на кнопку седьмого этажа. И никому в МИ-6 не придётся тратить своё время на поиски ответов, которые она могла получить сама.

Комната 7-5 почти не отличалась от той, которую занимала она сама. У зашторенного окна стоял небольшой столик с искусно составленной композицией из цветов, бутылки в ведёрке со льдом, сверкающих рюмок и серебряной икорницы. Виктория повесила чехол с винтовкой в гардероб, затем, подойдя к кровати, спрятала свой вальтер между матрасом и изголовьем. 

Подойдя к столику, Виктория обнаружила в икорнице золотую икру, а рядом — тарелочку с хрустящими тостами. Она распечатала бутылку водки, плеснула на палец в каждую из рюмок и замерла у стола в ожидании.

Войдя в номер, Круз запер дверь на крючок, затем открыл гардероб и повесил свою сумку рядом с её. Он задержал взгляд на волосах Виктории, затем перевёл его на рюмки. 

— Отлично сработано, — произнёс он, снимая пальто. Виктория заметила, что он так и не надел обратно галстук. — Чисто и аккуратно.

Виктория благосклонно кивнула, подавляя самодовольство. Цель была лёгкой, но это не отменяло точности выстрелов.

— Я выполнила вашу работу за вас?

Он лишь пожал плечами.

— Позвольте представиться: Иван Симанов.

— Маргарет. — Это имя значилось в её паспорте, и Виктория даже не задумалась, прежде чем назвать его. — Маргарет Браун.

Иван дёрнул уголком рта в намёке на усмешку.

— Правда? Приятно познакомиться. — Он подошёл к столу и, взяв одну из рюмок, отсалютовал ею: — Na zdorovie.

— Ваше здоровье. — Виктория чуть приподняла свою рюмку, отвечая, прежде чем опрокинуть её. Водка прошлась по гортани жидким огнём, как если бы она резко вдохнула ледяной полярный воздух. — Вы не боитесь, что я могла что-то подсыпать в стакан?

— Жизнь — это риск. — Иван подтянул к столу два кресла. — Садитесь. Ешьте. Это очень хорошая икра, а вы ничего не ели со вчерашнего вечера. Вы, должно быть, ужасно голодны.

— Откуда вы вообще это знаете? Это я следила за вами, а не вы за мной.

Она подцепила икру ножом и намазала на тост. Икра была действительно изумительной, и Виктория даже прикрыла от удовольствия глаза. К тому времени, когда она открыла их снова, Иван уже успел заново наполнить рюмки.

— Благодарю вас, это восхитительно.

Всё это было опасно восхитительным и до тревожного необычным — икра, компания, ситуация в целом. Виктория пила водку, закусывая тостами, и наблюдала за скупыми, отточенными движениями Ивана, который ел и пил с нескрываемым удовольствием и вдвое больше, чем она. Он, в свою очередь, не сводил внимательного взгляда с неё. Сейчас, находясь в непосредственной близости от него, она не могла не отметить, какими удивительно голубыми были эти глаза, светившиеся цепким умом и весёлой насмешкой.

— Так когда же вы меня засекли? И когда именно сняли этот номер?

Иван промокнул рот салфеткой.

— Всё дело в вашей заднице.

— Моей заднице? — Виктория посмотрела на бутылку, оценивая объём остававшейся в ней водки.

— В первый день моего пребывания в Париже. На вас была облегающая юбка, — Иван провёл в воздухе ладонью, очерчивая её фигуру, — кажется, дамы называют такие «трапецией». Вы сидели в уличном кафе через пару столиков от меня. Вы наклонились, чтобы поднять что-то.

Виктория вспомнила и почувствовала, как к щекам приливает кровь. Это была дурацкая случайность, порыв ветра сбросил газету ей под ноги.

— Позже, тем же днём, — продолжил он, — темноволосая женщина в брюках, которые не отказалась бы надеть любая русская женщина — пожалуйста, не носите их больше, — пересекала дорогу, когда я выходил из табачной лавки. — Иван ухмыльнулся и подмигнул: — Я сразу узнал эту задницу. У вас узкая талия и неширокий таз, но бёдра чуть полноваты, и ваша задница... — Он шутливо помахал ладонью, словно от жары.

— Мои бёдра не полноваты. — Виктория предпочла никак не комментировать его слова про задницу.

— Я могу лишь догадываться, что они совершенны. И я не сказал «толстые», я сказал «чуть полноваты». И приятно округлы. — Иван отодвинулся вместе с креслом и встал из-за стола. — Не хотите ли провести со мной ночь?

Хотела ли она переспать с незнакомцем, с вражеским агентом? По удивительному совпадению она задала себе этот вопрос, ещё когда поднималась в лифте. Виктория допила остатки водки из своей рюмки.

— Хочу.

Она разделась первой и опустилась на краешек кровати с той стороны, где был спрятан её вальтер. Иван перенёс бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку и тоже разделся, быстро, но без суетливой спешки. Из оружия у него был только один пистолет, закреплённый на щиколотке. Пока он раздевался, Виктория рассматривала его тело, пропорционально сложенное и крепкое, приспособленное к тяжёлому физическому труду, в его тугих мышцах чувствовались мощь и выносливость. 

— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, — сказала она. — И да, твоя задница тоже изрядно меня отвлекала.

Иван поднял её с постели, прижимая к себе и заключая в объятия. Коснулся губами её глаз, щеки, линии подбородка, выемки под горлом.

— Ты восхитительна. Неожиданное сокровище в этом сером мире.

Низ живота скрутило от острой вспышки желания, отозвавшейся почему-то в груди, под рёбрами. Виктория не знала, стали тому причиной произнесённые Иваном слова или же его губы, ласкавшие её грудь, и на всякий случай отстранила его от себя.

— Мы не любовники. Это просто секс.

— Я хорошо знаю английский, но некоторые вещи всё равно не поддаются переводу.

Поцелуй застал её врасплох. Секс без обязательств не был для Виктории чем-то новым, но для подобного рода отношений было совершенно нехарактерно то, что делал сейчас Иван. Он прихватил зубами её нижнюю губу, затем скользнул языком в её рот, одной ладонью мягко обхватывая Викторию за затылок, другой медленно поглаживая по спине.

Но, как бы хорошо он ни целовался, дрожь, пронзившая её тело, была вызвана вовсе не этим, а прикосновением его ладони, удобно обхватившей её зад. Виктория придвинулась ближе, прижимаясь к его бёдрам, и ощутила, как ей в живот упёрся налившийся кровью член. Обхватив Ивана за шею, она прижалась к нему ещё сильнее.

Иван подхватил её на руки и одним движением уложил на постель.

— Я знал, что ты должна быть блондинкой. Тебя выдал цвет кожи, его ничем не спрячешь.

Он забрался на кровать, оказавшись между её ног, и, разведя ладонями колени, склонился ниже.

— Ты английская роза, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь щекой к её лобку. — Нежная, словно горностай. Или маленький ангорский кролик, каких держала у себя квартире моя babushka.

Его тёплое дыхание заставило те самые волоски, которые вызывали у него такой восторг, встать дыбом. Виктория посмотрела на его лицо, прижавшееся к внутренней стороне её бедра. Открывавшийся вид она могла охарактеризовать лишь одной фразой, никогда прежде не использовавшейся в её лексиконе: «умопомрачительно эротично». 

Она прочистила горло. 

— Не хочу критиковать, но «английская роза» — это довольно заезженная метафора. «Кролик» звучит глупо, но хотя бы оригинальнее.

— Глупости. Я русский. Все русские в душе поэты, а поэзия не должна быть оригинальной, главное, чтобы слова шли от самого сердца. — Иван провёл по пальцами по мягким волоскам, разводя их в стороны. — Определённо — роза. Полностью раскрывшаяся «Ля Рен Викториа».

Он был далеко не первым, кто пытался доставить ей удовольствие ртом, но оказался первым, кому это действительно удалось. Виктория закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь восхитительным томлением, пульсировавшим, всё нарастая, под его языком. Большинство мужчин почему-то считали, что языком следует действовать так же, как и членом: толкаться, пытаясь проникнуть как можно глубже и двигаясь в ровном неменяющемся темпе. Иван же использовал язык и рот именно для того, для чего они были идеально приспособлены. Он словно целовался по-французски, то мягко надавливая на клитор языком, то принимаясь его дразняще посасывать; его язык был горячим, влажным и очень, очень старательным.

Он провёл ладонями по её бёдрам, и Виктория выгнулась, вжимаясь в его рот и сжимая в экстазе простыню. В темноте за опущенными веками вспыхнули мириады огней, и томление внутри неё, достигнув предела, наконец выплеснулось, оставив после себя сладкую опустошённость.

— Какая же ты красивая, zaychik moy.

Он смотрел на неё внимательно, изучающе. Волна удовольствия схлынула, вернув ясность сознания, и Виктория ощутила лёгкое раздражение. Оно лишь усилилось, когда Иван снова опустил голову между её бёдер.

— Не сочти за неблагодарность, но там сейчас уже становится слишком чувствительно. Не пора ли нам перейти к чему-то более обоюдно приятному? 

Виктория попыталась сесть и, ухватив Ивана за плечи, притянуть к себе. Пустота между ног сводила с ума, вызывая острое желание ощутить вес его тела и прикосновение разгорячённой кожи — просто ощутить его в себе.

Однако Иван не поддался.

— В настоящий момент для меня ничто не будет приятнее, чем увидеть, как ты снова кончаешь. Всё остальное может подождать.

Виктория откинулась обратно на подушки. Этот день был переполнен её личными прорывами: первое самостоятельное задание; первое самостоятельное устранение цели; первые интимные отношения с вражеским агентом. Первый раз, когда ей хватило духу высказать в постели вслух свои пожелания. Но Иван совершенно не заметил этот её маленький подвиг.

Профессиональные инстинкты взяли верх. Запустив руку в проём между матрасом и изголовьем кровати, она вытащила свой вальтер.

— Иван, — произнесла она, почти нежно приставляя дуло пистолета к его лбу, — одно из двух: либо твой член окажется наконец внутри меня, либо ты останешься там же, где сейчас, и тогда внутри тебя окажется моя пуля. Не хотелось бы пачкать простыни твоими мозгами.

Он медленно поднял руку и аккуратно отвёл пистолет в сторону, весело ухмыляясь, отчего его глаза озарились совершенно особенным выражением, заставшим всё внутри Виктории напрячься от нового приступа желания. 

— Если ты так настаиваешь. Хочешь, чтобы я был сверху?

Виктория с трудом удержалась, чтобы не взвести курок, рассудив, что это всё же плохая идея. Вместо этого она убрала вальтер под подушку и кивнула.

— Хорошо.

Иван рассмеялся, прижимаясь губами к коже её живота, затем двинулся выше, обвёл языком пупок, обхватил ртом один из сосков. Виктория, вынырнув из водоворота сладостных ощущений, сжала ладонью его горячий твёрдый член. Иван издал довольный звук.

— Презерватив? — спросил он, уже протягивая руку к прикроватной тумбочке.

— Как хочешь. Я здорова и принимаю контрацептивы. — Виктория чуть сжала пальцы. — У тебя есть какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, о которых мне следовало бы знать?

— М-м. Нет. Никаких проблем, — рассеянно отозвался Иван. Его зрачки были расширены, взгляд едва фокусировался.

Виктория выгнулась, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и направляя его член. Иван чуть качнулся и вошёл в неё, и она ощутила волну дрожи от того, как изменилось его лицо в этот момент. Виктория сжалась на нём, как никогда отчётливо ощущая размер, форму и вес находившегося внутри неё члена, и невольно вспомнила детскую сказку о трёх медведях. Другие её любовники были и длиннее, и короче, и даже крупнее; но ни один из них не ощущался настолько естественно и идеально.

Когда её дыхание выровнялось обратно, а под закрытыми веками перестали вспыхивать звёзды, Виктория открыла глаза и увидела, что Иван снова смотрел на неё. Прежнее азартное веселье на его лице сменилось неприкрытым голодом. Поцелуй, которым он накрыл её рот, снова лишил Викторию воздуха, который ей только удалось вдохнуть.

Он снова начал двигаться в ней, и Виктория обхватила ногами его спину. Облизнув губы, она ощутила вкус водки и икры.

— Да, вот так, — выдохнула она, — о Господи.

Иван прорычал что-то на русском, уткнувшись ей в шею. Он чуть изменил угол, и теперь с каждым неторопливым ритмичным толчком его член задевал, казалось, самый центр удовольствия. Между бёдрами было влажно; Виктория на миг задумалась о том, была ли когда-либо прежде настолько мокрой — и настолько заполненной. Она обняла его, обхватывая ладонями широкие лопатки. На каждое движение его бёдер она отзывалась непроизвольным стоном, и внутри уже начинал скручиваться тугой наэлектризованной пружиной приближающийся оргазм.

— Сейчас? — спросил он. Капля пота, скатившись по его спине, растеклась под ладонью Виктории.

Она всхлипнула, впиваясь ногтями в его кожу, когда он принялся вбиваться в неё быстрее и резче. От очередного толчка она ударилась затылком об изголовье кровати. Третий за ночь оргазм накрыл её с такой силой, что Виктория могла лишь бессильно хватать ртом воздух, задыхаясь и сотрясаясь от пронзившего тело удовольствия. Иван, тяжело дыша, обмяк на ней.

Ей потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и ощутить, что снова способна говорить.

— Не хочу жаловаться, но мне немного тяжело, а ещё у меня такое чувство, будто я лежу в луже, — заявила Виктория.

Иван всё ещё оставался в ней, и влажное тепло между ними постепенно сменялось липкой прохладой.

— Тебя это настолько беспокоит? — Он обхватил её обеими руками и перекатился вместе с ней на спину, оказавшись почти на самом краю кровати. — Кажется, я ещё не успел сказать, что внутри ты так же обворожительно прекрасна, как и внешне.

Виктория посмотрела ему в глаза и убрала непослушную прядь с его лба. Она по-прежнему крепко обхватывала его бёдрами, а его член всё так же был зажат внутри неё.

— Меня совсем не беспокоит, когда на мокром лежишь ты. Ничего не забыл?

Иван рассмеялся (она почувствовала это всех телом, включая внутренние мышцы) и дотянулся до стоявшей на тумбочке бутылки.

— Ты пробуждаешь во мне жажду.

Она забрала у него бутылку и тоже сделала глоток водки, затем опустила голову ему на грудь.

— Мне давно уже пора уходить.

Он ответил не сразу, выводя кончиками пальцев круги на её спине.

— Да, — сказал Иван наконец, — у меня тоже есть свои обязательства.

Виктория услышала, как в бутылке плеснулась водка.

— Ты так и не сказал, когда снял этот номер.

— В ту же ночь, когда я заметил, что ты следишь за мной. Из окна ванной был выход на пожарную лестницу, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил он. — Я полагал, что знаю, за чем ты охотишься, и надеялся, что нам удастся встретиться лицом к лицу.

— Ты должен был убить Брауна?

— Да. И я должен поблагодарить тебя. Даже если меня свяжут с той квартирой, никому и в голову не придёт, что я мог каким-то образом застрелить его из окна через дорогу. В последнее время я слишком часто бываю в Париже.

— Обращайся. 

Виктория снова закрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в биение сердца под её щекой. Она следила за ним три дня, но всё, что ей удалось узнать, имело отношение лишь к вымышленной, ложной личности. Он, возможно, любил чёрный кофе. И, возможно, курил сигареты без фильтра. Из бесконечного числа всевозможных развлечений, предлагаемых Парижем, он предпочитал живой блюз и немецкое пиво. Но ей действительно понравилось пить с ним водку и закусывать икрой.

— Меня зовут Виктория.

— Я знаю.

Разумеется, он знал. 

Виктории необходимо было принять душ, прежде чем уйти, смыть с себя собственный и чужой пот. 

Она пошевельнулась на пробу, затем приподняла голову и уставилась на Ивана.

— Ты хочешь ещё?

Он пожал плечами. 

— Прости, второй раз всегда выходит дольше, чем первый. Но если ты не против начать сверху, то закончить можно будет в душе. Это сэкономит немного времени.

Виктория коснулась его губ своими и выпрямилась, обхватывая его бёдра коленями.

— Полагаю, если бы даже ты захотел меня убить, единственное твоё оружие сейчас слегка занято.

Он расхохотался, сотрясаясь всем телом, так что Виктория даже решила, что его член сейчас выскочит из неё. Когда его раскатистый смех утих, Иван утёр выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы и провёл влажными пальцами по ложбинке между её грудями.

— Меня предупреждали, что у тебя могут обнаружиться скрытые таланты. Никогда не думал, что встречу женщину, которой, чтобы убить меня, достаточно будет просто перестать двигать своими восхитительными полноватыми бёдрами и роскошной задницей.

— Мои бёдра не...

Иван притянул её за голову и заткнул рот поцелуем.

— Zaychik moy. Ты идеальна.

У них действительно ушло больше времени, и закончили они действительно уже в душе.

Одевались они в приятном утомлённом молчании. Часы показывали половину пятого утра.

— Я останусь и выпишусь из гостиницы через пару часов. — Иван коснулся губами её раскрытой ладони, затем прижал её к щеке. Тщательно промытые волосы утратили прежнюю густую черноту, и теперь в них просвечивала кирпичная рыжина, лишь ярче подчёркивавшая голубизну его глаз. — Мы обязательно встретимся снова, Виктория.

— Сомневаюсь. — Ей слишком сильно хотелось, чтобы это действительно случилось, и Виктория понимала, насколько опасным было даже задумываться о возможности новой встречи. — Au revoir, Иван.

— Do svidaniya, Виктория. Не забудь свой пистолет.

Она достала вальтер из-под подушки и ушла, растворившись в сыром парижском рассвете.

**Author's Note:**

> золотая икра — икра осетра-альбиноса, очень редкая и охренительно дорогая  
> La Reine Victoria — старинный сорт роз


End file.
